


The Book of Ymir

by GodKingReiss



Series: The Saga of the Eldians [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodKingReiss/pseuds/GodKingReiss
Summary: The Book of Ymir, one of the many books of The Saga of the Eldians, the holy book of the Eldian Empire. This short book tells in brief the story of Ymir Fritz and how she came to inherit the Power of the Titans.





	The Book of Ymir

* * *

**The Anguish of Gherma**

_**1**_ Now in the days before the count of years, the people of Gherma wandered the green hills which lay in the midst of the land, and this was the land which lay around Mount Ginnun, whose summit overlooked all of Gherma and beyond to the distant seas.

2 Now no cities were kept among the people of Gherma, for in those days the wicked people of Marley were many, ever at war with the people of Gherma and of other lands.

3 And the people of Gherma could not contend with Marley, whose weapons were of bronze and iron and whose chariots saw far from atop the hills, and spears of stone and rods of wood were of no avail to the people of Gherma.

**The Tribes of Gherma**

4 Now the people of Gherma were of nine tribes: the tribe of Asgard, the tribe of Vanir, the tribe of Svarta, the tribe of Midgard, the tribe of Muspel, the tribe of Utgard, the tribe of Alfa, the tribe of Hela, and the tribe of Nifel.

5 And it is said that these nine tribes would be ever wandering about the lands of Gherma, and no borders were drawn between their places of dwelling, for the lands of each tribe would change often even in one man’s count of years.

**The Birth of Ymir**

_**2**_ Now unto the tribe of Asgard was born a child to the family of Fritz, and they named her Ymir, which means scream, for she was born in a time of great strife against wicked Marley, and all the tribes of Gherma cried out in anguish against their enemy in those days.

2 For the people of Marley were ever lustful for the lands of Gherma and the iron which lay in the hills untouched by the wandering people of Gherma. And it is said that in their wars with Gherma they had ended three entire tribes of which there were twelve, and these tribes scattered in their ruin unto the nine tribes left in Gherma.

**God Calls to Ymir**

3 And when thirteen years had come to pass, Ymir heard the voice of the LORD calling unto her, saying, Go thou to the summit of Mount Ginnun, where I shall bestow upon thee my favor, for I have heard the suffering in Gherma and my heart is moved to pity.

**Ymir Ascends Mount Ginnun**

4 Then Ymir ascended Ginnun as the LORD hath bidden, and lo! upon the highest peak the Angel of the LORD came before her, and she fell upon her face.

**Gherma’s Tribute to God**

5 And the LORD said, Be not afraid! For behold, I have heard the cries of thy people and have been moved to pity.

6 Once now thou hath ascended Ginnun as the LORD hath bidden. For this, the tribe of Asgard shall be saved from the fire of Marley, for thy tribe has been most true in serving the LORD dutifully.

7 And Ymir said unto the LORD, How can this be so? For the people of Marley come against us with swords of iron and spears of bronze, and their chariots outrun us even in the hills of Gherma, and the eyes of their riders see far from on high.

8 And the LORD said unto Ymir, My gift unto thee shall be greater than any weapon of bronze or iron or any metal not yet put to the hammer by thy people.

9 But the hearts of the eight tribes are doubtful, and some would sooner submit to Marley than trust in the LORD.

10 Therefore go thou unto each tribe scattered about the hills of Gherma, and say unto them, The LORD hath come to deliver ye from Marley.

11 And for a small token of your faith your lives shall be assured, and ye shall come to the foot of Mount Ginnun where ye shall see the glory of the LORD sweep away your enemies like the dust off your cloaks.

12 And Ymir said unto the LORD, What token of our faith wouldst thou desire? For thou knowest verily we are a wandering people, and few among us hath the skill to create such things which may please the LORD.

13 And the LORD said unto Ymir, Who among ye can know the thoughts of the LORD? What worth hath the silken robe or the jeweled crown over the shepherd’s staff or the potter’s bowl in the eyes of God?

14 I have seen the plight of thy people, and ye live day after day by the meats of your sheep which are now few and sickly, and by the apples which grow in plenty upon the hills of Gherma.

15 Therefore as a token of your faith, have each tribe bring unto me the finest apple in your keeping, and I shall know that ye entrust your lives unto My grace.

**Gherma Brings Tribute to Ginnun**

_**3**_ And Ymir left Mount Ginnun, going unto her people in the tribe of Asgard to send them hence. And she wandered the hills of Gherma visiting each tribe in turn, saying unto them what the LORD had decreed.

2 And each tribe in turn heard the voice of Ymir and were moved to sorrow for their doubtful hearts, and as tribute each gave to Ymir the finest apple in their housing plucked from the trees which grew in Gherma, and they followed her to Mount Ginnun where Ymir would present their offerings before the LORD.

**Marley Surrounds the Tribes of Gherma**

3 Now nine times Ymir ascended Mount Ginnun, bringing tribute from the eight tribes to the Angel of the LORD.

4 And in her final ascent a fire was kindled in the hearts of wicked Marley, seeing that the tribes of Gherma were now gathered about the feet of Mount Ginnun.

5 And they said among themselves, We shall descend upon them like fire unto chaff, and the tribes of Gherma shall hinder us no more.

6 And some saw the bright swords and chariots of Marley upon the hilltops, and they wept, believing the LORD had forsaken them.

7 And some among them left their camps saying, The people of Marley wish to take the iron of our hills and the meat of our livestock.

8 Let us go out unto them and plea for pardon, even if we must take up sword against our brothers.

9 And the unfaithful approached the warriors of Marley, and no faithful of Gherma nor warrior of Marley would hinder them.

**God Accepts Gherma’s Tribute**

10 And when all was done and all the tributes were brought atop Mount Ginnun, the LORD was pleased.

11 And He said, Verily ye are faithful and true subjects, and for this ye shall be saved from the fires of Marley.

12 And unto thee, daughter of Fritz, I shall give my greatest blessing, and thy footsteps will be as the rumbling of the earth, and thy flesh as hard as stone, and thy speed swifter than the steeds of Gherma, shouldst thou so desire.

13 And Ymir said unto the LORD, How can this be? How shall the people of Gherma withstand the swords of iron and spears of bronze of the warriors of Marley?

**God’s Covenant with Ymir**

14 And the LORD said unto Ymir, Verily, this power which I shall grant unto thee shall remain within thy flesh and within thy blood, and with it thou shalt bring ruin upon thy enemies without blade or garment.

15 But this power is too great for thy flesh to withstand for ever, which I hath intended for three score of years until to the dust from whence thou art made thou shalt return.

16 Therefore being of thirteen years since thy birth, thy life shall remain for thirteen more until thou must bestow My gift unto thy Subjects. But for a time thou shalt be My presence upon this earth, and the peoples of Gherma shall be thy Subjects for ever, and all shall know thee and thy kin as the voice of God.

**Ymir Inherits God’s Power**

17 And the Angel of the LORD raised his hand and pointed to a sharp stone which lay upon the summit of Ginnun.

18 And the LORD said, Take now this stone and strike thy hand upon it, for behold! the people of wicked Marley come now against Gherma, and they wish to set fire to thy brothers’ camps and put thy brothers to the sword.

19 Therefore strike thy hand that thy blood shall fall upon Ginnun, and My gift shall save thy people in this hour.

**Lady Ymir Defends Gherma**

20 And Ymir did as the LORD commanded, striking her hand with the sharp stone, and her blood fell upon Ginnun.

21 And a bright light and noise like thunder fell upon Ginnun, and the tribes of Gherma thought then that the rains had come. And lo! upon the summit of Ginnun all the tribes of Gherma and the warriors of Marley saw the Lady Ymir, now tall as the mountain and clothed in fire and light, and all the people of Gherma fell upon their faces, seeing now the LORD made flesh.

**The Unfaithful Become Titans**

22 And the LORD spoke unto Ymir, saying, see now the people of Gherma that would flee from my grace and take up the sword against their brothers. They are unfaithful to Me, and My wrath is kindled against them.

23 Therefore, let thy voice cry out across the hills of Gherma, and the unfaithful shall be made to serve thee and My will.

24 And Ymir did as the LORD commanded, and her voice upon the summit of Ginnun was louder than any winds or thunder, and uncovered ears bled upon the earth.

25 And hearing the voice of the LORD, the unfaithful trembled and were bathed in fire and light, and lo! the unfaithful of Gherma became as monsters naked and dull, three times the height of their faithful brothers, and their stomaches ached with hunger which would not be sated, and they were in days after named the Titans.

**Marley Flees**

26 Now seeing the warriors of Marley near at hand, the Titans of Gherma ran into their midst as children among the grass with grasping hands and grinding teeth, and all in Marley escaped who could, fleeing into the far lands of their homes, never to trouble the tribes of Gherma again.

27 And seeing the Titans pursuing their enemies into the hills and the Lady Ymir tall upon Mount Ginnun clothed in the glory of the LORD, the people of Gherma rejoiced in their triumph.

**Lady Ymir Builds Siegfried**

_**4**_ Now when the people of Marley had fled into their own lands, Lady Ymir walked among her Subjects.

2 And she said unto them, Let us make permanent housing for our kin, and we shall be a wandering people no longer, for with the LORD’s blessing I shall protect ye from all harm, and ye shall not have need to flee again so long as His gift remains with ye by my deeds.

3 And the people of Gherma said unto Lady Ymir, O Lady, how shall we make such housing for ourselves in our lifetime? For we have been a wandering people for an age and have no knowledge in the craft of masonry.

4 And the Lady Ymir said unto them, Behold! This power which the LORD hath given unto me brings many gifts.

5 For with this power not only may I bring us victory and cast ruin upon our enemies, but so too shall I bring peace and protection to my Subjects whom I love and whom the LORD is well pleased.

6 And once again the Lady Ymir drew her blood, and as a Titan among men her flesh like stone spread as like a creeping ice from her body, and the Lady Ymir built for her people houses of flesh like stone which no force of man nor nature could lay low.

7 And with her flesh like stone she raised high bridges across the deepest valleys and canyons in Gherma, and sundered lands were made whole again, and with her mighty feet she made flat the lands upon which the people of Gherma would lay their roads.

8 And all about the feet of Mount Ginnun the people of Gherma dwelt in a mighty city, and it was named Siegfried, meaning Victory and Protection, for it was built by Our Lady upon the very land where she drove off the wicked people of Marley and brought peace in Gherma.

**Lady Ymir Builds God’s Temple**

9 And when all was finished the Lady Ymir turned her flesh to stone about the center of her city, and in the midst of Siegfried was built a high temple which rested upon nine mighty pillars.

10 And the Lady Ymir said unto the people of Gherma, This place I have built for ye, that ye may worship the LORD and give thanks for the blessings which he hath given ye in your hour of need.

11 Verily, those most faithful among ye shall in time receive this gift which I hath been given, and ye most faithful shall walk the earth as the form of God made flesh even as I.

12 And the people marveled at her words, though none knew yet that she would not remain with them when the hour came.

**Gherma Learns New Craft**

13 And when the people of Gherma were certain that they were well kept in peace and protection, they began to craft tools with which they would carve into the hills and take for themselves plentiful clay for further housing and stone to pave their roads.

14 And they took also for themselves the iron of the hills in Gherma, and with the help of the Lady Ymir they learned how the heat of fire or the Lady’s blessed flesh would render the iron pure and malleable, and they made for themselves weapons akin to the swords of Marley to defend against them should the need arise.

15 And the Lady Ymir said unto the people of Gherma, Verily ye have become a mighty people, and I am certain ye would prosper even without the LORD’s gifts which dwell within my flesh, but verily this power shall remain with ye always until the end of days.

**Lady Ymir Weds Wilhelm**

16 Now when five years had passed of the Lady Ymir’s reign, in the eighteenth year of her life she took unto herself a husband, and his name was Wilhelm.

17 And in their union unto Lady Ymir in her reign were born three daughters.

**Lady Ymir’s Daughters**

18 The first was named Sheena, whose name means God is gracious, for He it was that bestowed Our Lady with His mighty power to withstand all the evils of the earth.

19 And the second daughter was named Rose, named for the flowers which grew in abundance upon the hills of Gherma in the days of the Lady Ymir’s reign.

20 And the third and last daughter was named Maria, whose name means Bitterness, for she was born in the thirteenth year of the Lady Ymir’s reign, and Our Lady knew that verily she would not live to see her third and last daughter live into womanhood.

**God Chooses Ymir’s Successors**

21 Now after thirteen years of her reign had ended, the LORD came unto the Lady Ymir, and He said, Verily as I said unto thee upon the summit of Ginnun, thy years have come to their end, and My power which is within thee must pass unto another. But such power as thou hath known shall not be known again upon this earth until the end of days.

22 Therefore My power which is within thee shall go unto all nine tribes of Gherma, and each shall inherit a part of the power which thou hath known in these last thirteen years of the world.

23 And the Lady Ymir said unto the LORD, How shall my people know how to use this power which Thou hath given me?

24 And the LORD said unto Ymir, To those who shall inherit My power that is within thee shall go also the memories which thou hold in thy mind. And in this way thy Subjects shall know full well how to use My power within them, and their memories will as thine pass unto those who shall succeed them.

25 And the LORD said, Go now unto My temple which stands in the center of Siegfried, and say unto the people of Gherma, the LORD hath seen your deeds and is well pleased. Therefore My power which is within Thy Lady shall be passed unto the nine most faithful of My servants.

**God Names Lady Ymir’s Successors**

_**5**_ Now these are the people of Gherma with whom I am most pleased, and they shall ascend Mount Ginnun as Your Lady hath done in the first hour of her reign:

2 Frey of the tribe of Vanir, Durin of the tribe of Svarta, Erik of the tribe of Midgard, Tyr of the tribe of Muspel, Surt of the tribe of Utgard, Balder of the tribe of Alfa, Skoll of the tribe of Hela, Hati of the tribe of Nifel, and Wilhelm of the tribe of Asgard of the family of Fritz whose blood I hath blessed with authority over all of Gherma.

3 And the Lady Ymir went unto the people of Gherma and spoke unto them the words of the LORD, and these nine went up unto the summit of Ginnun as the LORD had commanded.

4 And the LORD said unto the Lady Ymir, At the next day’s first light My power which is within thee shall be divided between the nine tribes.

5 And to these most faithful servants say this: Verily as the LORD’s power within me shall be divided among ye, so too must my body be divided. Therefore divide my body at the wrists, and at the ankles, and at the shoulders, and at the hips, so that my body shall in nine pieces be divided.

6 And take with ye each one piece of my body, and let the greatest portion go with my husband Wilhelm who shall inherit the reign of Gherma and the greatest of the LORD’s power.

7 And with my body go into the wilderness where there is no neighbor or foe, and drink of my blood, and ye shall become as Titans naked and dull, yet ye shall without thought devour my body as the LORD doth intend, and ye shall awaken with His power within ye verily as it is within myself.

8 Go thence from the wilderness unto your homes, and with the LORD’s power ye must carry out His will and defend Gherma for thirteen years.

9 And when your years are ended, go unto the temple of the LORD in the midst of Siegfried and bestow your blood first and then your bodies unto nine most faithful among your nine tribes, that Gherma may be kept against all harm by Nine Titans and prosper until the end of days.

**Lady Ymir Departs From Her Daughters**

10 Now before the Lady Ymir went up unto Ginnun she went unto her daughters in her house.

11 And she said unto them, My time with ye has come unto its end, yet in the mind of your father my memories shall endure as the LORD hath spoken.

12 And verily my memories and his shall endure within Sheena, who shall inherit the greatest portion of my power after another thirteen years when Wilhelm my husband hath left the earth.

13 And unto all of ye I say, be fruitful and multiply, lest the Fritz bloodline fail and the LORD’s will falter in our absence. For verily the succession of our family shall not pass from firstborn unto firstborn as in days of old, but from inheritor unto inheritor, whose reign shall be thirteen years.

**The Husbands of Lady Ymir’s Daughters**

14 And in the days after Lady Ymir’s reign her daughters wed from among the eight tribes.

15 Unto Sheena came Vili, and unto Rose came Ve, and unto Maria came Odin, and through their three unions the family of Fritz shall endure until the end of days.

**The Death of Lady Ymir**

16 And in the night Lady Ymir went up unto the summit of Mount Ginnun and told the nine faithful what the LORD had commanded, and they divided her body into nine parts and went out into the wilderness.

17 And within the nine faithful was reborn the power of the LORD which had been known to Lady Ymir.

**The Titans of Gherma**

18 To Frey of the tribe of Vanir went the left arm of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Beast Titan, keen of sight and strong of arm, and its stature was seventeen meters.

19 To Durin of the tribe of Svarta went the right arm of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the War Hammer Titan, cunning in craft and whose bones held the bridges high and whose flesh knit the housing of Our Lady’s subjects, and its stature was fifteen meters.

20 To Erik of the tribe of Midgard went the left hand of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Female Titan, beautiful and cruel whose rallying cry was without flaw, and its stature was fourteen meters.

21 To Tyr of the tribe of Muspel went the right hand of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Attack Titan, Our Lady’s righteous anger and faultless advance made flesh, and its stature was fifteen meters.

22 To Surt of the tribe of Utgard went the left leg of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Colossus Titan, whose mighty flesh is burning cloud and whose thundering march is the rumbling earth, and its stature was sixty meters.

23 To Balder of the tribe of Alfa went the right leg of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Armored Titan, whose flesh was hard stone and unmovable as the mountains from which they tumble, and its stature was fifteen meters.

24 To Skoll of the tribe of Hela went the left foot of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Cart Titan, swifter than any steed and tireless on the march, and its stature was four meters.

25 To Hati of the tribe of Nifel went the right foot of Lady Ymir, and they were blessed with the power of the Jaw Titan, whose charge was like a tempest and whose teeth of stone could grind the hills to dust, and its stature was five meters.

26 And with the tribe of Asgard remained the body of Lady Ymir, and her flesh was bestowed upon her husband Wilhelm, who took her body into the wilderness as the LORD had bidden.

27 And even as a Titan he feasted mournfully upon the flesh of Lady Ymir, for the memory of Our Lady and her grace may endure even in the thoughtless minds of the Titans.

28 And lo! the memory and counsel of Ymir was born anew in his mind, and Our Lady remained with her subjects in a new flesh as was spoken, and its stature was thirteen meters.

29 And this greatest power of the LORD was kept within the family of Fritz: to command the wills of the people of Gherma, and to change their forms at need into the Titans which ravage without hindrance among the enemies of Gherma, and to command these Titans in times of war as a king commands his army.

30 Thus was the tribe of Fritz blessed with Our Lady’s Founding Titan, whose voice is the will of God who would remain with Her people until the end of days.

**God Speaks to the Nine Titans**

31 Now when all nine faithful had inherited the power of the LORD, the LORD spoke unto each in one voice.

32 And He said, Return now to the summit of Ginnun, and just as Thy Lady had done let your blood spill upon its summit, and look out unto the city of Siegfried which she hath built in her time, and let the people of Gherma see My power even now yet walks this earth in the flesh.

33 And the nine faithful did as the LORD commanded, and their blood spilled upon Mount Ginnun as the sun set upon Siegfried, and the people of Gherma beheld the power of the LORD in the Nine Titans which stood now over all the land.

**The Nine Titans Found Eldia**

34 Now the LORD spoke again unto the nine faithful one last time, and He said, Verily ye are my beloved people against whom none can withstand upon this earth.

35 Ye have served me well and faithfully, and for this I give unto ye all the earth under the sun, and ye shall call it Eldia, which means All Earth.

36 And in days after the nine faithful carried out the will of the LORD, bringing vengeance unto Marley and bringing all the lands between the seas into Eldia’s rule, and power of the LORD within them was in days after passed unto the faithful of Eldia as the LORD had commanded.

37 Thus have Nine Titans remained with Eldia and her people as the presence of God upon the earth, and thus shall they rule all lands under the sun until the end of days.


End file.
